Shadowed
by keikoutou
Summary: Yugi feels as if he lives an insignificant life, as only a mere shadow of his Yami. Being the sensitive person he is, will he fall to the point of insanity after an accident occurs?Yugi may seem a little OOC. Oh, and definitely lots of sarcasm from Yugi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, so you can't sue me! Ha!  
  
~Shadowed~  
  
Summary: Yugi feels as if he lives an insignificant life, as only a mere shadow of his Yami. Being the sensitive person he is, will he fall to the point of insanity after an accident occurs? Um, Yugi may seem a little OOC. Oh, and definitely lots of sarcasm from Yugi. -_-;;  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
Why do they stay with me?  
  
Why do they even tolerate me?  
  
It's so obvious how much more they enjoy Yami's company than mine. Why else would they run to greet him as he comes out from my puzzle? Why else would they completely ignore me once my darker half emerges?  
  
I'm supposed to be the light, while Yami is supposedly the dark. But that's not right at all. In truth, I am the dark and my Yami is the light. I am a mere shadow of him, one who resembles him, but will never be as good.  
  
Usually I don't think like this. I didn't think this before until I noticed these little things. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I consider myself a fairly good observer. And what I've observed in my friends for the past few weeks was how much they like Yami better. Even Anzu, my girlfriend.  
  
Well, here comes one of my so called friends.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, what's up?"  
  
Oh, so _now_ you notice I'm here.  
  
"Nothing much. Got a lot of homework today."  
  
Jounouchi laughed. "Yeah, but you shouldn't worry too much over it. Wanna come to the arcade?"  
  
And how come you asked me this invitation last? Why is it Yami get's invited first, while I am invited last?  
  
"Sure, I'll come."  
  
"Okay then, come on."  
  
Funny how when Yami agreed to come, you and the others nearly whooped with joy. But when I agreed, all you say is, "Okay then, come on." Haha. How funny.  
  
Yami doesn't talk to me much anymore. I wonder why. I didn't do anything, and I certainly didn't complain to him about the difference of attention we recieved. I wonder why. . .oh here he comes now. Maybe he's decided to chat for once.  
  
"Hey."  
  
By now, we've arrived at the arcade. I'm not really in the mood to play, so guess I'll just lean against this old rickety post and watch the others while my yami attempts a conversation.  
  
"Aibou, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Why would you care, and I'm surprised you even noticed me.  
  
Smiling brightly, I answered anyway, "Sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you seem a little distant lately."  
  
Hm. Maybe that's why he hasn't talked to me before.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Iie, not at all!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
No.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Why don't you come and play with us?"  
  
Why should I? You'll just ignore me the entire time once you get me to agree.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I followed Yami to the others who were apparently having a good time playing those stupid games. Now what should I play?  
  
Hmm. Tekken. A fighting game that Jounouchi loves. I never really like violence, but maybe I'll try this. Hopefully, I'll do okay for the first time.  
  
I slipped in the needed amount of coins and started. Surprisingly, I didn't do too bad. Hmm. Maybe I've got some of that Game King quality in me too.  
  
I snorted mentally. Ha. So there's another example of being a shadow of my Yami. He's the Game King, while I'm just little Yugi who happens to be good at games also, but not as well as Yami.  
  
By now, I just noticed the others had crowded around me. What do they want? Can't a guy have some peace around here to play a nice, fun, fighting game?  
  
"Uuhh, Yugi?"  
  
I find Honda's voice rather annoying.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come you're playing that?"  
  
Cuz I feel like it. Duh.  
  
"I just thought I'd give it a try."  
  
"But you never liked any sort of violence, even if it's just a game."  
  
How observing. I didn't know you cared.  
  
"Well, this looked like fun." I flashed a smile at him.  
  
Ah, they're getting on my nerves staring like that. Guess I'll just go home. Ignoring their stares, I picked up my backpack and headed out. Yami hurriedly followed me while waving a hasty goodbye which I didn't bother with.  
  
"Yugi, what is wrong with you?" Yami seems a little angry now. I wonder why. Hm. Seems like I'm doing a lot of wondering lately. Does that mean I'm stupid? Maybe that's another reason why Yami is liked better than me.  
  
"I told you before, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Yugi, that's a lie, and you know it. Tell me the truth." Yami demanded.  
  
Ooh, now he's heating up. I've never heard him use that tone with me, although he often uses it for enemies. Hmm. . .guess he's figured out I am lying. Looks like I'm at loss for words.  
  
"Uh, I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Yugi, please tell me what's wrong." Now he's actually pleading. Ha! Yami's actually pleading! The almighty, egotistical former pharaoh is actually pleading with me! Well, there's a first.  
  
I ignore his pleas and just keep walking. I didn't notice I was crossing a busy street until Yami called to me from behind. The last thing I saw was a pair of lights and the loud honking of a car horn.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly woke up, to see a pair of crimson eyes. Huh. Guess I got hit by a car, no one pushed me out of the way, and I'm not full of guilt 'cause someone got hurt because of me. Joy.  
  
Yami's blabbering now. The others are just behind him, not saying anything. Funny- it looks like he cried. Why would he cry? Maybe. . .maybe he actually does care about me. Naaah. Wasn't it just a few days ago he was nearly completely ignoring me, off with my friends, while I was left alone?  
  
Suppose I should listen to what he's saying.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry, I really am! Are you okay?"  
  
I'm fine.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I'm always okay. Yup. Always."  
  
He's looking at me weird now.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't get hit in the head? The nurses said you didn't, but. . ."  
  
I didn't get hit in the head.  
  
"Why do you care? Maybe I did. Who knows? It doesn't matter anymore. The pain will eventually leave, just like you all will once I'm better."  
  
"Yugi, what are you talking about?"  
  
What do you mean, what am I talking about?  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
What?  
  
"Yugi, answer me!"  
  
But I am answering you.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
WHAT?!  
  
//Yugi, why won't you answer me?//  
  
"Great, he's using thought talk. He hasn't done that for a while."  
  
"I haven't?"  
  
You haven't what?  
  
"Yugi, can you still hear me?"  
  
Course I can still hear you.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/What./  
  
Yami lets out a mental sigh of relief that I answered.  
  
//Yugi, you're acting strange.//  
  
/I am, aren't I./ It wasn't really a question.  
  
//Why are you talking out loud as if we'll leave you?//  
  
/Huh?/  
  
Kuso. I just realized I've been saying my thoughts and thinking my answers. Maybe I did get hit in the head. Oh no, now they know how I really feel. Aw, too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't be the one to ruin their perfect lives, especially Yami. Guess now they won't leave me alone till I answer their questions. Drat. And I was so hoping to get away from this stinking hospital without having to talk about myself. This bed is itchy. And this stupid tube thing in my arm isn't really comforting either. Oh well, can't have everything you want in life. I'm certainly familiar with that.  
  
Yami looks saddened now, and so do the others. Suppose it's 'cause of what I said, even though I didn't mean to tell them.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"Yugi, is that really how you feel?" I asked. It saddened me to know this. Kuso! I should have known whether my light was hurting. What kind of guardian am I, to not know how he felt?! This must be what was bothering him earlier.  
  
He's acting strange, now. His gaze doesn't really seem focused, and he keeps shifting in bed. I hope that car hit didn't damage his brain.  
  
"Feel? I don't feel anything. At least, not anymore." He giggled slightly as if that were funny.  
  
"But why?" He is starting to scare me. Why wouldn't he feel anymore? Doesn't he feel caring for his friends, love for his grandpa, and other emotions? _I_ should be the one saying I don't feel anymore, what with having such a horrible past and all. Not to mention being locked in the darkness for a millenia.  
  
He doesn't answer my question. Instead, he's observing the blood tube that is connected to his arm. But his next action truly shocked me.  
  
Rushing forward, I snatched his hand away to prevent him from pulling the tube out any further. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "You need that blood! You'll die without it!"  
  
He shrugged. "Blood looks cool. Wanna see it. Wanna see it flow. Heehee."  
  
By now, the others were slowly inching away, scared by his unusual, if not insane, behaviour. I was about to reply to this riduculous answer, when the nurse came and interrupted announcing visiting hours were over. Damn her- I needed to spend time with my light and find out what was wrong with him. Oh well, I can always go to my soul room.  
  
Once outside, I informed the others of where I was going to go. Then, I wasted no time returning to my Soul room. I hate to admit it, but I hadn't been here for a while. I had often been out with Yugi's friends. I felt a little guilty for leaving him out, for he often stayed at home alone while I went off on these outings. No matter. I would ponder that later.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
Darn. I wanted to see blood flow. But that stupid nurse is still fussing over me after the others left. I can't exactly pull out this stupid tube in front of her. Oh well.  
  
Odd. I feel Yami's presence in his Soul Room. He hasn't been in there for quite a while. I wonder what makes him suddenly want to come? Maybe I should go to my Soul Room too. At least it'll make it seem my body's sleeping, that way that annoying nurse will stop pestering me.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
Once I got to my Soul Room, I immediately made my way toward's Yugi's, hoping he was there. When I opened the door that connected our Rooms, I gasped at what I saw.  
  
Nearly everything was black, a huge contrast to what the room used to look like. It used to be so vibrant with colors, so flashy and cheerful. Now, it was dark and dismal, void of what it used to contain.  
  
On the jet black bed, I spotted Yugi. When I approached him, he seemed to be humming to himself.  
  
"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!"  
  
I approached him cautiously. "Yugi, why are you singing a nursery song?"  
  
He sat up to face me. His violet eyes seemed blank, void of any emotion. He smirked at me, an action I've never really seen him do.  
  
"Why hello Yami. I like that song. Don't you? It's so true, too. Life is a dream. Nothing's real. Once you believe you're happy, everything shifts. Dreams shift without warning, don't you know that? Why, one time I dreamed I was swimming when suddenly the scene shifted to me painting, and. . ." He rambled on. But his ramblings didn't stop me from catching what he said before. Why did he say, "Once you believe you're happy, everything shifts."?  
  
"Yugi." I said firmly, and I took ahold of his shoulders. He stopped talking to stare at me.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you must snap out of it. And why did you say 'Once you believe you're happy, everything shifts'? Aren't you happy with your life?"  
  
Yugi giggled that insane little laugh again. "Sure I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm merely a shadow of my own Yami, I'm happy my friends completely ignore me, I'm happy you enjoy spending quality time with your friends instead of with me, and I'm happy I have this stuffed bear." Yugi hugged the black stuffed bear by his side. "Yup. I'm happy alright."  
  
I was little more than shocked.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
Am I going insane? Yes, I think I am. Yami looks surprised at my confession. Why? It's what he wanted to know. I giggled at his funny expression.  
  
"Yugi. . ."  
  
"That's me!" Wow. He know's my name!  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you're a really sensitive person, and I should have known."  
  
I just waved at him distractedly. That doesn't seem like the reaction he wanted. Well, what does he want me to do? Break down and cry, blubbering how my life is so crappy living as a shadow of someone close to me?  
  
"Yugi, please. Talk to me. Let's work things out!"  
  
Again with the pleading. Wow, I think I'll set a record. I can make this former arragont pharaoh plead more than once! Guess that's a big blow to his pride.  
  
Maybe I should talk to him. Seems like my sanity is at risk. Teetering on the brink between insanity and sanity. Wow. I've become a poet! How wonderful.  
  
Slowly, I feel my barriers lowering. I really should talk to him. I really should.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
Okay, he's not talking. I say one last thing as a final attempt to break him out of his shell.  
  
"I want the old Yugi back." He doesn't respond. Heck, I'm not even sure he heard me. Defeated, I turn to leave, when I feel a small hand grasp my sleeve.  
  
"Wait. Don't go." He whispers. When I turn to face him, his face seemed to have regained some emotion. "I wanna talk."  
  
Immensely relieved, I sat back down on his bed. After a few moments of silence, my hikari is the first one to speak up.  
  
"Yami." His voice is back to normal, not that insane giggly voice he had. But now, his voice cracks as tears fill his eyes. It nearly breaks my heart into pieces to see him in so much anguish.  
  
"Aibou, I'm sorry. You shouldn't feel this way, as if you are my shadow. Don't feel as if you are less important than me. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Bakura, and even Seto are concerned for you. They care for you as equally as they do for me, and they will _not_ leave you as you said they would." I hope that comforts him.  
  
"I-I just felt. . .so. . .insignificant. So alone, when you guys seemed to ignore me. I thought Anzu and everyone liked you better. I mean, I _am_ a good observer. And no, I'm not saying I'm jealous of you. It's just. . ." He trailed off.  
  
Oh, my light. How wrong you are. They do not like you any less than they like me.  
  
"My hikari, you are wrong. Yes, you are a good observer, but sometimes you are too good. You began to feel doubtful of your friends, so you began to observe what you expected to see. You expected to see rejection, and ignorance from your friends, so that is what you observed. True, we may have left you out a few times, but what about the times we didn't? Have you ever thought of those times? Everyone is left out sometimes, that is how life is. In a way, they balance each other out. Just like you and me, little one. Light and Dark. Although you were left out a couple times, there are also times you weren't. In fact, we are all worried for you and wish for you to return to your old self."  
  
Yugi hiccuped.  
  
By now, Yugi's head was buried into my chest, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. He seemed to be crying also, due to my soaked shirt. "Really?"  
  
I smiled, although he couldn't see it. "Really." I replied softly.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it. They had cared about me all along, I just didn't think they did. Yami was right; I had my doubts so I only noticed what I expected to see. Well, guess I _did_ end up crying and blubbering about how I felt. But, it felt good. It was good to clear things up with my friends because, well, actually I sort of missed them. I've been ignoring them a lot, I suppose because I was so caught up with what I thought they were.  
  
I released Yami from my embrace and smiled up at him through my tears. He seemed relieved to see I had returned to my old self again.  
  
"Arigatou, Yami. I'll remember what you said."  
  
Hopefully.  
  
"Come on, Yugi. The others are worried for you. Be strong, okay?"  
  
I nodded. Yami left the Soul Room, as I drifted back to sleep. Smiling, I knew my friends would always be there for me, no matter what. Even if they did leave me out sometimes, they would make up for it.  
  
What a good friend Yami was.  
  
************************************  
  
Okay, that was a little odd. Again, not the best I've written but. . .heh. Review anyway, onegai! 


End file.
